Someone In My heart
by Lenny548
Summary: Tidak ada yang salah, ketika kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang sedikit berbeda. Karena ini bukan hanya tentang kesempurnaan fisik, tapi tentang perasaan yang menemukan pelabuhannya sendiri./Idola Cilik/GAJE/and Other!


FanFiction TV Show, BL!

Main Cast : Cakka x Debo, slight  
Gabriel x Obit dan Rio x Lintar!

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, GAJE dan Other!

.  
"Someone In My Heart"

By, Story is Mine!

.  
Lagi!

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Cakka, pemuda tampan itu hanya bisa melihat sosok pemuda manis berkulit tan yang saat ini tengah duduk sendiri disalah satu pohon rindang yang terdapat dihalaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Sosok orang yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini sering sekali muncul begitu saja dipikirannya. Memonopoli waktunya sehingga membuat pemuda yang termasuk salah satu idola disekolahnya itu, sering mencuri arah pandang pada objek yang menarik hatinya tersebut.

Cakka, selalu memperhatikannya dengan intens, setiap gerak tubuh atau raut wajah dari 'dia' yang diperhatikan sewaktu-waktu berubah dengan cepat. Yang mungkin karena efek dari buku bacaan yang memang menjadi fokus sipemuda manis tersebut.

Yang sepertinya tidak pernah sadar, jika selalu ada sepasang mata yang tak pernah berhenti memperhatikannya. Sepasang mata milik dari orang yang tanpa sadar telah dirinya buat merasa candu akan semua tentangnya.

Karena siapa yang tidak tau tentang satu fakta sosok yang telah mencuri perhatian seorang Cakka? Bahwa kenyataannya pemuda itu seorang tunawicara yang selalu menyendiri.

Dan Cakka, bahkan tidak menyadari ketika teman-teman satu genknya berikut pasangan mereka masing-masing, kini telah berada tepat disampingnya. Ikut melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabat yang mereka anggap idiot dengan kelakuannya saat ini.

Ya, karena bukan jadi rahasia umum lagi dalam persahabatan lima pemuda tersebut yaitu Gabriel, Obit, Rio, Lintar dan tentu saja si idiot Cakka yang mereka tau kalau pemuda sikapten basket tersebut memiliki perasaan pada seorang yang terlihat asyik dengan dunianya sendiri diujung sana.

"Kalau loe masih juga kayak gini, gue yakin sampe kita lulus pun kisah loe dan dia tidak akan pernah ada bedanya," celetuk Gabriel yang berdiri tepat disebelah kirinya.

Tangan pemuda itu merangkul akrab Obit yang berdiri disebelahnya. Tentu saja karena mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Cakka hanya terdiam, meski ia sempat melengos sebentar kearah sumber suara. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap pada objek yang disukainya.

"Gue tau," jawabnya singkat. Yang hanya dibalas helaan nafas atau gelengan kepala dari teman-temannya.

"Kalau loe tau, kenapa loe tidak segera bertindak?," tanya Rio yang berada disebelah kanannya. Menatap Cakka yang sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaannya.

Disamping Rio, Lintar kekasihnya mengamit lengan pemuda itu dengan menatap Cakka seolah menunggu jawaban dari sahabat mereka yang satu ini. Begitu juga dengan yang lain.

Cakka sendiri tertegun. Benar, kenapa dirinya tidak pernah bertindak untuk mendekati pemuda yang disukainya itu? Kenapa? Bukankah dia memang menyukainya?

"Jangan bilang karena loe ngerasa malu karena dia sedikit berbeda?," ujar Obit tenang. Seolah pemuda itu bisa menebak apa yang mungkin mengganjal dihati sahabatnya tersebut.

"Karena jika loe memang cinta, seperti apapun kondisinya. Loe pasti akan menerima itu semua." Timpal Lintar yakin.

"Gue setuju sama apa yang dikatakan Lintar. Ini tentang perasaan Cakka, bukan kesempurnaan fisik atau hal yang lainnya," sambung Gabriel sembari menepuk pelan pundak Cakka yang masih hanya diam tanpa menyahut.

"Karena loe harus yakin dengan apa yang loe rasain saat ini ke dia. Jangan membuat keputusan yang akhirnya akan loe sesali dikemudian hari Kka," ujar Rio bijak dengan menatap lekat sahabatnya itu

Tapi mereka berempat tau, jika meski hanya diam Cakka pasti mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh mereka.

Karena baik Obit dan yang lainnya sangat mengerti, bagaimana hampir setiap harinya dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini Cakka selalu mencuri pandang pada sosok pemuda yang saat ini terlihat duduk sembari menatap kearah langit yang sedikit mendung.

Dan Cakka, pemuda tampan itu seolah tertampar keras dengan pernyataan yang diucapkan teman-temannya baru saja

Benarkah, bahwa selama ini ia hanya masih belum menerima tentang kenyataan itu? Tentang fakta bahwa seseorang yang disukainya tidak sempurna? Dan pada detik itu jauh dilubuk hatinya Cakka merasa dirinya hanya seorang yang begitu picik dan tidak berguna.

Karena apa salahnya jika menyukai seseorang yang memiliki kekurangan? Ini hanya tentang perasaan. Dan ia selalu memiliki jalannya sendiri untuk menentukan kemana ia akan berlabuh.

Dan Cakka mengerti, jika pada akhirnya dia hanya perlu menerima dan berhenti memungkiri jika sekuat apapun ia menolaknya. Sosok pemuda itulah yang akan selalu tertanam dihatinya.

Maka hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Cakka memutuskan akan menunjukan dirinya dihadapan pemuda manis berkulit tan yang ada disana. Memberitahunya bahwa ada seseorang yang begitu tertarik dan menginginkan dirinya.

Dan Cakka berjanji bahwa ia akan mendapatkan pemuda itu hanya untuk dirinya.

Membuat Gabriel, Obit, Rio, dan Lintar saling tersenyum dan bersorak ria ketika melihat Cakka yang melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat seseorang yang disukainya itu dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan.

"Ck, harusnya kita dorong dia saja dari dulu seperti ini," ucapan Rio membuat Lintar kekasihnya dan yang lain saling tertawa.

"Sudahlah yang penting kita udah semangatin dia, berharap saja kalau Debo mau menerimanya," sambung Gabriel menepuk pundak Rio dengan senyum khasnya.

Ya, Debo. Nama seseorang yang berhasil membuat Cakka, sahabat mereka yang terkenal dingin dan cuek itu bertekuk lutut padanya.

Dan mengetahui fakta itu keempat pemuda tersebut tak bisa menghentikan senyuman geli diwajah keempatnya. Tatapan mereka memandang kearah dimana Cakka kini sudah ada dihadapan si pencuri hatinya.

.  
TBC_!


End file.
